1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the assembly of electrical connecting devices to individual conductor wires of a plurality of wires and more particularly is concerned with a method and apparatus for positioning leading portions of the individual wires in spaced apart relationships with respect to each other to allow simultaneous assembly of the connecting devices to the individual wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the assembly of electrical connecting devices, such as terminals, etc., to individual conductor wires of a plurality of wires, for example, wires bunched together and enclosed by an insulation sheath, has been predominately carried out by inherently expensive and slow hand operations which include separating one at a time the portions of individual wires which freely extend from the bunched together plurality of wires and positioning these wire portions one at a time into appropriate applicator tools for assembly of the connecting device thereto.
The present invention eliminates the inherent limitations of the aforementioned hand operations by providing automated separating and positioning of these individual wire portions in spaced apart relationships with respect to each other to allow simultaneous assembly of the connecting devices thereto.